Cthulhu Strikes Back
by pinkvampireheroine93
Summary: Cthulhu's back and out for revenge. It's up the Coon and Friends to save the town! I'm not so good at summaries, but the story'll be better. PLEASE review and tell me how I did. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

CTHULHU STRIKES BACK

Chapter 1

It was a cold dark night in the Mexican Gulf. The BP oil company was still cleaning up the mess they made three weeks ago.

"This is so ridiculous! Our boss did it, not us! We shouldn't have to deal with this crap!" A big tan man with black hair in a ponytail, long black beard, black mustache and green eyes in blue jeans and white T-shirt like the others in his group told his partner.

"Scott, this is our job!" A younger man with gelled back blonde hair, aqua eyes and lighter skin reminded his partner.

Another man, this one was bulky with tattoos, piercings and a green Mohawk stomped to Scott and the younger man. "Get back to work!" He hissed.

"No! I'm done picking up slack for you people! You know what, Bruce? I quit!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Who said you had a choice?"

"Me! I have my own life! I shouldn't have to deal with this crap that the boss got us into! Right, Matt?"

"Oh, is that so?" Bruce turned to leave. There was a crack.

"Damn it! You broke my freaking nose!" Scott removed his hand to reveal red gunk oozing out.

Matt stepped back. "I think you went too far, Bruce."

"Get up, Scott! Get the hell up!" Scott lifted his head; Bruce kicked him. "Well? Still wanna leave?"

"N-no, sir." Scott began to cry.

"I'll take you to a doctor, buddy." Matt helped his friend up, and they headed to the hospital.

At midnight, Scott snuck to the site the men were working at. He took out a tiny and made a hole. "Cthulhu, come forth!" A giant squid-like monster rose from his dimension. "Time for revenge! Go kill that bastard, Bruce!"

"I work for no one!" Cthulhu shot electricity out of a tentacle and Scott was dead within seconds. "Now, I shall get revenge on Coon and Friends!" The giant monster took flight, and South Park was going to face a new battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"God damn it, Cartman! I'm sick of you saying we betrayed you! You were being a total ass!" Kyle and Cartman were having their daily fights.

"It's true, you guys!"

"Dude, you beat up Clyde and Bradley!" Stan interjected.

Kenny was silent as usual. _Another day, another unanswered question._ The boy in the orange Parka sighed.

"Kenny? What's wrong?" The boy in the blue and red puffball cap put his arm around Kenny.

"You won't believe me. I just wish…you guys knew about my constant dying…I'm just gonna wander off a bit. Let me know when the bus comes, okay?"

"Kenny…We don't think you're crazy at all!" The boy in the green hat shouted. "Cartman on the other hand, is a psychopath!"

"Am not!" The fat boy snapped.

"You killed your own dad, retard!" Kyle and Cartman glowered at each other again.

"Kenny, Kyle's right! You're a great friend!" Stan shouted as Kenny began walking away.

"I'll be a minute, no more than that." Kenny walked to a tree stump. _If only you guys knew. How can I tell you without you disbelieving?_ Kenny sat on a tree stump and sighed.

"Cheerio!" A boy Kenny's age wearing a beige newsboy hat, a red shirt with a beige bowtie with blonde hair that almost reached his shoulders appeared before Kenny.

"Pip? What're you doing here?" Kenny fell flat on his face when he jumped. He looked up. "Aren't you dead?"

"Sadly, yes. Cthulhu's back. Some idiot from BP released him again.

Kenny gasped. His blue eyes widened. "W-what? How? Bradley got rid of him!" Kenny remembered Henrietta's words about immortals. _Of course! That's why Pip is talking to me and no one else! I'm the only one who can get rid of Cthulhu once and for all!_ "Where is he?"

"He's coming here. He'll be here tomorrow night." Pip stated. Pip looked up. "I must go now. If I stay here any longer, my soul will vanish forever. Farewell!" Pip faded out of view.

"Was that real?" Kenny's blue eyes widened.

"Kenny, the bus is here!" Stan called.

"Should I tell them? Pip, Chef, tell me what I should do!" Kenny murmured. Kenny shook his head. "I have to tell them!" The blonde boy in the orange parka dashed to find his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No way! How's that even possible?" Stan nearly knocked his Pepsi over with shock.

"I don't know. Pip just told me."

"Pip? Didn't he die a few months ago?" Kyle's eyes widened.

"He came to me in spirit form."

Cartman shot soda out his nose. "Ha! That's bullcrap! Why'd he wanna come to _you_ of all people?"

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle shot the fat boy a look.

"Cthulhu's coming tomorrow night. I'm the only one who can stop him once and for all." Kenny looked at his apple juice. "I just don't know how to do it."

"Guys! Did you hear the news? Wendy's eating lunch with Kip! You know, that dude who has no friends?" Token placed his tray next to Stan.

"Son of a bitch!" Stan dashed to Wendy's table.

"Dude, you gonna finish your chocolate pudding?"

"Shut up, Cartman!"

"I just don't know how to tell him, Bebe." Wendy brushed her straight dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"So it's true! You're dating Kip without telling me!" Stan stomped over to the girls and Kip.

"Stan, it's not like that! We're-"

"How could you! I thought we were happy together again!"

"Stan, me and Kip are just friends!"

"I HATE YOU! I HOPE CTHULHU KILLS YOU!"

"Stan!" Tears rolled down Wendy's face. "I didn't…We're not…I'm just…His parents are getting a divorce, so I was just-"

"Flirting? Dating? Why didn't you do anything when _my_ parents separated for a while?"

"Stan, I-"

"Forget it!" Stan gave Wendy the finger and stormed off.

"This is your fault, Kip! Why'd you tell everyone we're dating?"

"I thought we were!"

"You know what? I don't care anymore about your personal life! You can't spread rumors like that!" Wendy slammed her hands on the table.

"Wendy, I-"

"Now my boyfriend hates me and wants me dead! Good job, asshole!" Wendy slapped Kip in the face and ran to Stan's table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Stan, I told you! We aren't dating!" Wendy shouted. Stan just kept glaring at her. "What should I do? I don't know what you want from me! Kip just kept telling everyone we were dating! That's a lie! It was just a rumor!"

The bell rang, and everyone headed back to class

"Stan, time for karate!"

"Coming!" Stan hopped in Randy's car and they pulled out of the driveway.

It was quiet until Randy took a swig of beer. "Something wrong, son?"

"No." The raven haired boy in the blue and red hat lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine! God!"

"I know you're only nine and don't understand women…"

"That's not it, dad! Sheesh!"

The man with the raven hair pulled into a parking space. "We're here."

"Thanks." Stan jumped out of the car and met with Kyle, Ike and Cartman.

"What wrong Stanley?" Kyle's adopted brother noticed Stan's fury.

"He thinks Wendy's cheating on him." Kyle whispered.

"I don't think, I know!"

"Dude, how can you not believe her?" Kyle's green eyes widened.

"Dude, we're sparring today! If you don't focus, I'll kick your ass!" Cartman snorted.

"Stop it, Cartman!" Kyle snapped. He put his hand on Stan's shoulder, "It's okay, dude." The four boys entered the dojo.

"We are going to spar today. I need a volunteer! Stanley, if you please!" Master Poo said.

**A/N: I named the sensei after a character from _Earthbound_. I never played it but it seems good. Poo is the fourth party member in Ness's party.**

"Yes sir." Stan got in a horse stance.

"Okay. We go at the totally cool anime bell!

_DONG!_

Poo threw a punch at Stan; he dodged.

Different thoughts were buzzing in Kyle, Ike and Cartman's heads.

**Ike: Kick ass!**

**Kyle: Wow, look at the fury in his eyes! This may get messy.**

**Cartman: I want some KFC right now. Maybe some popcorn, too! This is gonna be better than a Jackie Chan movie!**

Poo got Stan in the stomach. Stan did a roundhouse kick on Poo's chest. Poo snuck up behind the boy in the puffball hat and gave him a full nelson.

Stan flipped and knocked Poo on his back.

"Hey, you guys, wanna see something funny?" Cartman whispered to Ike and Kyle.

"No!" Kyle hissed

"Hey, Stan, Wendy's outside! She and Kip are holding hands!"

"Cartman!" Kyle punched the fat boy in the arm.

Stan growled. "Why won't she stop?" He charged at Master Poo. Stan tossed him into the glass mirror. "Shit! I'm sorry sensei!"

Master Poo got up, covered in blood, and put his hand on Stan's shoulder. "Good work, young grasshopper."

"But, you're bleeding!"

"True, but there are times you must make the person attacking you bleed. I'd normally punish you, but this was a great example of self control. You let your fury explode like a volcano!"

"Like Mt. Fuji, dude!"

"Shut up!" Kyle slapped Cartman again.

Master Poo continued, "…consider this the day's lesson, children! There will always be a time where you'll do acts such as this in defense; however, you have to watch and not do it in anger!"

"Thanks, Master Poo!" The two bowed. "Now, you better get to a doctor before you bleed to death!"

"Yes."

"Hey, Poo! Oh my GOD! What happened?" A woman with pink hair shrieked.

"It's okay, Kuma! Just get me to a doctor!"

**A/N: Kuma is named after one of Lucas's friends from Mother 3. I made her Poo's girlfriend in an _Earthbound_ story I'm thinking of publishing when I'm done.**

Kuma nodded and took Master Poo's hand. The two left the dojo.

"I can't believe I did that!"

"Oh, dude! That was hella cool!"

"Shut up, Fatass!"

"Aw, C'mon, Kyle! You know it was epic!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyle flipped Cartman onto the ground.

"Well, I guess class is over." Stan sighed.

"Yeah, over." The four boys headed back into the parking lot.

**A/N: This is anothing hint to what's to come! Stan's gonna run into the Goth kids and has to decide if he should fight back or get mugged. (Remember, they're part of the Cthulhu cult!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stan sat in his room. "Why did she cheat on me?"

"Stan? It's Kenny! Open up!"

Stan hopped of his bed and opened the door. "Did you hear about what happened in karate? Dude, it was Cartman's fault! And why are you in your Mysterion outfit?"

"I have to be ready for anything! He'll be after you, Kyle, Cartman and the others, too!" He said.

Stan gasped. "What should we do?"

"Get your costume on, and go to Cartman's basement!"

"Right!"

Kenny climbed out the window and jumped. "Damn it! I hurt myself that time!" He ran off.

Stan took off his hat and jacket. He put on yellow goggles, red and black gloves, and a brown belt. He put different tools in it.

"Stanley, can we talk?" Sharon was at the door.

"Not now! I'm busy!"

"Stan, I know you're upset, but you can't throw your life away!"

"I know. I won't."

"Okay. Promise you'll call if you need anything?"

"Promise." The raven haired boy climbed out the window to meet his friends.

"Okay, everyone's here! We need to keep a sharp eye on Cartman! He may turn on us a-"

"Hey! Let me in here!" There was a banging on the other side of the door.

**Sorry for taking so long. Like Towlie says, "Don't forget to right a review!" XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been having massive writer's block lately! Please enjoy.**

"Come on, Kenny! Open the damn door!"

Kenny looked at his other friends then back at the door. "Sorry, Cartman, this is for your own good!"

"I'm not turning on anyone this time! You guys didn't do anything this time!

"It was all _you,_ retard!" Kyle chimed in.

"But, you guys! I saw Frenchie in my room! I wanna know if my house is haunted!"

Kenny sighed and opened the door. "No, the house isn't haunted. I saw him by the bus stop this morning. If you were scared, you could've just asked."

Cartman sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Hey! I wasn't scared! I'm the hero! I'm the bravest one here!"

"Oh, then, why did you jump when you saw my ghost that day?"

"I didn't know why you picked _me_ over Stan and Kyle." He admitted.

"I don't know…I just chose you."

"Do you really not hate me as much as you say?"

"I guess you can say that." Kenny shook his head. "Do you want to help us save the world? We won't kick you out this time."

"Sure." Cartman walked down the stairs. "Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny grinned.

"Ew! Don't tell me you're hitting on each other!" Stan vomited as Kyle said this.

"No!" The two said in unison. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Clyde, can I have a lemon bar? I've been having a strange craving for one." Cartman sat next to Token.

"Sure." Clyde passed one down.

"Thanks."

"Okay, Pip warned me that Cthulhu is coming tomorrow night. Cartman, what did he tell you?"

"He said that-"

"Cheerio!" Pip faded into view. This time, Chef was with him.

"Chef!" The boys wanted to hug him so bad, but they couldn't touch him in spirit form.

"Hello there, children! How's it goin'?" Chef grinned.

"Bad."

"Bad? What's wrong? Oh, fudge! I forgot about Cthulhu coming back."

"Lads, Cthulhu's coming sooner than we thought! He's coming at three o'clock sharp!"

"Three? Why then?"

"We're supposed to get a massive storm around then!" Stan stated. "I looked him up in the library! Stormy weather increases his power!"

"Pip and Chef, do either of you know how we can fight him?"

"Kenny's the only one who can save the world." Chef looked at each one of the boys. "There's nothing more we can do now. It's all in your hands now, Kenny." Chef vanished.

"Yes, good day to you." Pip vanished.

"Well, guys, it looks like a fight to the finish. If we fail, the town's screwed." Kyle looked at Kenny.

He was at a loss for words. "I don't know if I can do it, guys. I may not be as bad as Tweek, but…this really may be more pressure than I can handle."

"We're with you, Kenny!" Bradley put his hand on Kenny's.

"Friends till the end!" Stan and Kyle joined them.

"No doubt about it!" Cartman joined the circle.

"Yeah," Clyde and Token joined the circle, too.

"TIMMAH!"

"Thanks, guys! Together, I know we can do it!"

**A/N: Sorry for the spoilers before, I just have a crappy habbit of explaining everything I write. Review pretty please! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Okay, children, today you'll be given a topic to write your report on." Mr. Garrison placed a pile of papers on his desk.

"I think you have more to worry about now, Garrison!" Mr. Adler had a gun pointed at Mr. Garrison.

"Guys, we have to help him!" Kenny mouthed to his friends.

"Who cares about him?" Cartman leaned back in his chair. "This is gonna be kick ass!"

"Dude, that's not even funny!"

"Outside, now!"

The students began to scream.

"Mr. Adler, you don't have to do this! Your girlfriend wouldn't want that!"

Mr. Alder lowered his gun. "What do you know?"

"We know what it's like to lose someone! We lost Chef! Don't you remember?" Kenny walked over to the balding shop teacher.

"Step back, you little brat!" Mr. Adler pointed his gun at Kenny. "You'll be the first to die!"

"Go ahead! Shoot!"

"Kenny, no!" Stan pushed Kyle back in his seat. "Dude, we have to help him!"

"Think about what he said at lunch the other day. 'Only an immortal can kill an immortal!' He'll be fine!"

"But, Stan, no one can live forever!"

"Kyle, we're his friends! We have to believe in him!"

"Yeah, you're right." Kyle slumped back in his seat.

_BOOM!_

Kenny was on the floor, motionless.

"Oh my God! He killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!"

Kenny woke up in bed. "Ow! My head!" He sat up. "I have to help the class!" Kenny grabbed the gun from his dresser and rushed back to the school.

"You heard me! Outside, now! He had the gun on Mr. Garrison's head. "Well? Do you want this pervert dead?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Kenny! Wait! Didn't he just die?" Kyle looked at Stan.

Kenny fired the gun. Mr. Adler collapsed.

"He saved us all." Mr. Garrison was pleased but still in shock. "Mr. Adler's dead, but Kenny saved us."

"Sorry you had to see that, Mr. Garrison. I'm a lover, not a fighter, but if I have to be a fighter, I will." The boy in the orange parka sat back in his desk.

"Okay. Let's continue, shall we?"

"Wow, I've never seen him this shaken up." Kenny whispered.

"Of course he is! Mr. Alder's one of his colleagues!" Stan whispered back.

"We have to do something for him."

"There's nothing we can do now. Remember, we still have to save the world."

"Don't we owe him an explanation on why he tried to kill us?"

"I don't think we should tell him now. He's still to shaken up."

"Okay."

**A/N: Please tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Christophe, can you hear me? I'm at the school's back entrance! I repeat, I'm at the school's back entrance!" A blond boy in an orange blouse was talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Gregory, I thought you hated Stan? Why do you want to help him?" A voice from Gregory's walkie-talkie said.

"I know, but he needs our help! I stole the information on Cthulhu from the library! Now, I need you to unlock the door."

"Okay." A boy in all black with dark circles under his eyes climbed out of a bush. "Th-there are no guard dogs right?"

"Dude, just hurry up! You'll be fine!"

Christophe took out his shovel and smashed the glass door.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_

"Sheet! It's the Terrance and Phillip rescue again!" Christophe froze.

"Christophe, run!" Gregory grabbed his friend's arm and they hurried to the airport.

"Are you sure? South Park is very far from here."

"Hell yeah we are!"

"Right this way, then." The boys dashed into a small jet.

"Oh God. I hope we're not too late."

"Peanut?"

"Christophe, how the hell can you think of food at a time like this?" The blonde took a breath. "Sorry. It's not your fault."

"It's okay. We'll save him. I promise."

"Thanks, Christophe."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The clock struck three. Kenny and the others rounded up the whole school for the upcoming battle.

Wendy looked at Stan. She was so scared, but Stan wouldn't talk to her. She squeezed to the peak of the crowd.

"Wendy? What is it? We have a world to save!"

"Stan, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I wasn't cheating on you. Kip's parent's got into a fist fight and I was comforting him."

"I'm sorry, too. After almost killing my karate teacher, I thought what if it was you." The raven haired boy hugged his girlfriend.

"The cult's coming!"

"Get ready, everyone!"

The groups diverged. One fight here, one there.

"Dude, why are you doing this? I thought you liked me?"

"We hate everyone, Stanley!" Curly Goth stepped forward and took out a knife.

"Cthulhu will dominate!" The other Goths, Henrietta, Red Goth, and Kindergoth, made a circle around the raven haired boy.

"We won't let you get away with it!" Stan didn't wanna fight. These four didn't do anything to him.

Curly kicked Stan below the belt. He fell. Henrietta trapped him in her arms.

"You should've run when you had the chance." Kindergoth aimed a rifle at Stan's chest. "Say farewell, Stan Marsh." The little Goth smirked.

"Wait! I don't wanna kill him!" Red Goth lifted Kindergoth by his hair. "Put the damn gun down!" He grabbed the tiny Goth's shirt and began shaking him. "I said drop it! You're only five! You're too young to do this sucky shit!"

"No!"

"Please, guys! This is for our own good!"

"I SAID NO!" There was a gunshot.

"Jesus Christ!" Stan shouted.

"You're next, Stanley!"

"Stan!" Wendy managed to grab the gun out of Kindergoth's hands. "Let him go, bitch!" The girl in the lavender jacket pointed the gun at Henrietta.

The female Goth lifted Stan like a shield. "I go, your boyfriend goes!"

Wendy lowered the gun.

Henrietta was knocked in the back of the head with a coffee mug. She was bleeding. "F*** YOU, BITCH!"

"That wasn't me!" Wendy looked around.

"Gah! She's gonna kill me!" A blonde boy ran to Stan, Wendy and the Goths.

Stan pointed his nail gun at the remaining Goths. "This one's for flippy hair!" Nails pierced Curly and Kindergoth. They collapsed. "Thanks for the save, Tweek!"

"Gah!"

Henrietta ripped the gun out of Wendy's hands and pointed at her.

"Wendy!"

"If either of you make a single step, she's dead!"

"Stan, help me!"

"Quiet you!" Wendy was hit in the face with the gun. Her nose began to bleed.

"Leave her alone!" A Canadian baby hit the female Goth in the face with a dirty diaper.

"Go, Ike!"

Henrietta released Wendy and collapsed.

"Nice teamwork!" Stan lifted up Wendy's head. "Crap! Her nose is broken pretty bad! Let's take her to the hospital! Wendy, can you walk?"

"Yes." The four kids walked to Hell's Pass Hospital.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Every mini battle will be a different chapter. Plz review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The clock struck three. Kenny and the others rounded up the whole school for the upcoming battle.

Wendy looked at Stan. She was so scared, but Stan wouldn't talk to her. She squeezed to the peak of the crowd.

"Wendy? What is it? We have a world to save!"

"Stan, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I wasn't cheating on you. Kip's parent's got into a fist fight and I was comforting him."

"I'm sorry, too. After almost killing my karate teacher, I thought what if it was you." The raven haired boy hugged his girlfriend.

"The cult's coming!"

"Get ready, everyone!"

The groups diverged. One fight here, one there.

"Dude, why are you doing this? I thought you liked me?"

"We hate everyone, Stanley!" Curly Goth stepped forward and took out a knife.

"Cthulhu will dominate!" The other Goths, Henrietta, Red Goth, and Kindergoth, made a circle around the raven haired boy.

"We won't let you get away with it!" Stan didn't wanna fight. These four didn't do anything to him.

Curly kicked Stan below the belt. He fell. Henrietta trapped him in her arms.

"You should've run when you had the chance." Kindergoth aimed a rifle at Stan's chest. "Say farewell, Stan Marsh." The little Goth smirked.

"Wait! I don't wanna kill him!" Red Goth lifted Kindergoth by his hair. "Put the damn gun down!" He grabbed the tiny Goth's shirt and began shaking him. "I said drop it! You're only five! You're too young to do this sucky shit!"

"No!"

"Please, guys! This is for our own good!"

"I SAID NO!" There was a gunshot.

"Jesus Christ!" Stan shouted.

"You're next, Stanley!"

"Stan!" Wendy managed to grab the gun out of Kindergoth's hands. "Let him go, bitch!" The girl in the lavender jacket pointed the gun at Henrietta.

The female Goth lifted Stan like a shield. "I go, your boyfriend goes!"

Wendy lowered the gun.

Henrietta was knocked in the back of the head with a coffee mug. She was bleeding. "F*** YOU, BITCH!"

"That wasn't me!" Wendy looked around.

"Gah! She's gonna kill me!" A blonde boy ran to Stan, Wendy and the Goths.

Stan pointed his nail gun at the remaining Goths. "This one's for flippy hair!" Nails pierced Curly and Kindergoth. They collapsed. "Thanks for the save, Tweek!"

"Gah!"

Henrietta ripped the gun out of Wendy's hands and pointed at her.

"Wendy!"

"If either of you make a single step, she's dead!"

"Stan, help me!"

"Quiet you!" Wendy was hit in the face with the gun. Her nose began to bleed.

"Leave her alone!" A Canadian baby hit the female Goth in the face with a dirty diaper.

"Go, Ike!"

Henrietta released Wendy and collapsed.

"Nice teamwork!" Stan lifted up Wendy's head. "Crap! Her nose is broken pretty bad! Let's take her to the hospital! Wendy, can you walk?"

"Yes." The four kids walked to Hell's Pass Hospital.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Every mini battle will be a different chapter. Plz review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cartman and Kyle were facing off against the nerds that helped them attempt to make a time machine a year back.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"We won't take being called geeks anymore!" The blonde geek said.

"Agh!" Cartman fell on his knees and held his head.

"What's wrong, Cartman?" Kyle put his hand on his fat friend's shoulder.

"Pip…I feel him…Mecha-Streisand…she's teaming up with Cthulhu…"

The Jewish boy gasped. "Cartman, maybe you should-"

"No, Kyle, I'm fine." Cartman got up.

"How touching! Unfortunately for you two, this is the end of the line!" Both nerds took M16 rifles out of their belts.

Kyle froze. "You're crazy…Cartman, I can't do it. I can't kill two guys who helped us!"

"Yes you can, Kyle! I…I believe in you!"

Kyle forced a small grin. "Thanks, Cartman." He took our a hand gun. Cartman did the same. "Um, dude, I think you're better off with those sais you got from that fair we went to."

"Yeah, you're right!" Cartman replaced his gun with his sais. "Kick ass!"

"Will you stop saying that?"

"Kyle look out!"

_BOOM!_

"Cartman!" Kyle looked at the wound in his friend's arm.

"Kyle…It's up to you now!"

Kyle looked at the nerds. "You bastards just shot my friend!" He pointed his weapon and shot the blonde nerd first.

"Mark, no! You'll pay for that!"

Kyle's vision became blurry with tears. "I won't forgive you bastards, ever!" Both guns were pointing at each other.

_BOOM!_

The last nerd fell. Kyle managed to dodge the bullet he fired.

"Cartman! Cartman! Speak to me!"

"I'm fine, Kyle. He just got my arm. I think I need to go to the hospital though."

"Okay."

"Poopsykins!"

"Ms. Cartman! He's been shot, you have to take him to the hospital!"

"Okay, thanks Kyle."

Kyle helped Cartman into the car and Cartman was taken to the hospital.

Kyle began to sob.

"Kyle!" Stan, Token, Clyde and Timmy rushed to the boy's side.

"Cartman got shot trying to save me."

"It's okay, Kyle. Wendy called and said he's safe."

"How'd she know?"

"She saw Ms. Cartman carry and some doctors cart him into the ER."

"Thanks guys. Now let's help Kenny and the others!"

"Right!"

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! This story is nearing it's end, but not just yet! Plz review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Guys! You're alive!" Kyle, Stan, Token and Timmy dashed to help Kenny and Bradley.

"Mecha-Streisand teamed up with Chtulhu!" Kyle shouted.

Everyone gasped. "Where's Cartman? We can't let that bitch take another friend!"

"Bradley, Cartman got shot. He's in the hospital."

The ground shook. "It's her!"

"Let's see how she likes mint and berries with a little extra crunch!" Bradley flew into the sky. "Take this!" Red and green balls shot out of his hands. "Got cha!" The balls were heading right back at the blonde boy!" What the fu-" He was knocked back.

Kenny hurried to catch Bradley, but he was flying too fast! "Bradley! Grab hold of something!" Kenny's shouted in his Mysterion voice.

"Waaahhh!"

"Dude, he's screaming too loud! He's doomed if someone doesn't catch him!"

"Wait! He's heading in the direction of my house! Kyle, kill me! I may just be able to save him!"

"But, dude, I thought you don't like dying all the time!"

"Just do it! Oh, and find the others and hide out somewhere till I get back!"

"Okay!" Kyle shot Kenny. "Oh my God, I killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" Stan chuckled

Damien appeared in a puff of smoke. "Now, if I were Mecha Streisand, where would I be?" Damien looked around the quiet little redneck mountain town of South Park. There was a scream. Damien turned his head and saw Bradley falling towards his doom. "Holy shit! This is against my beliefs, but this kid may know where that robot is!" The boy in all black jumped down from the roof.

"Oh no, this is it!" Bradley closed his eyes. He suddenly felt his body lift. When he opened his eyes, he saw Damien with a grin on his face.

"You oughtta be more careful, kid!"

"I can't die yet! And why'd I be in Hell?"

"Relax, I came here to avenge Pip! When he died, he came to me in a dream. Odd, I know…but he said she returned, so I thought I'd fight her and kill her once and for all!"

"She's downtown!"

"Thanks."

"Hey, you saved my life, so I owe you one!"

"Can you walk?"

"Well, I can't walk in midair."

"You know what I meant."

"Hey, it's Christophe and Gregory. Gregory, hi!"

"Bradley! Oh, Christophe this is Bradley." The boy with the slicked back blonde hair said as Damien and Bradley landed.

"Hey. Damien, how's everything been?"

"Dude, you know him?"

"Yes, when I died trying to save Terrance and Phillip, Damien was there. He gave me some pills to get me off cigarettes."

"Wow; that was nice coming from a dude from Hell.

"I'm not really that evil. My mother's from heaven, after all!"

"Well, let's help Stanley and the others!"

"Let's hurry!" The group hurried to find the others.

**A/N: Finally! A new Chapter! Plz review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kenny rushed down the street. "Bradley! Bradley!" He was in his Mysterion outfit. Frantic, he busted into a tall building and hurried to the roof. "BRADLEY!"

"No, worries, Kenny!" Kenny whipped around. "Damien saved him! Mecha Streisand is working with Cthulhu! She's heading for the hospital!"

Kenny gasped. "But, Cartman's in there! Where's Cthulhu?"

"He's heading for town! He's still terrorizing Denver!"

"Pip, how can we get rid of Streisand?"

"With this." A gold ball appeared in front of Kenny. "It's the sacred dodgeball of Heaven. Chef put a dodgeball team together to help stop Cthulhu and Mecha Streisand!"

"But, I'm not good at-"

"Maybe so…but just believe in yourself! I'll be with you…along with Chef, Ms. Chokesondik, Kyle and Cartman's grandmas and many others from our beloved town!"

"Thanks, Pip. I don't know why we ever hated you. Oh, what about Mrs. Crabtree? Why won't she come?"

"Uh, let's just say she lives in under fire."

"I knew it."

Pip vanished. Kenny grabbed the ball and hurried for the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the far land of Canada, two comedians were eating Kroft dinner.

"Say, Terrance, what's the matter?" The blond male Canadian asked.

"Y-you know those boys…the ones…who saved us…the ones from South Park, Colorado?" The black haired male looked at his Partner in crime, or should we say, poots?

"Yes. I remember those munchkins! The hooded one was the true hero though. If he didn't make that wish, we'd all be screwed. What about 'em?"

Terrance slid a piece of paper towards Phillip. "I just think we owe them."

"Oh my GOD! They have superpowers now?"

"Phillip, that's not the point! That quiet little redneck mountain town is in danger! It's always in danger! We never do anything to help, but they'd do anything for us!"

"Oh," The blonde stood up. "I'm in. But, we need to blend in with the Superhero theme! Oh, and I think I have a tick on my pants! Can you get it?"

"Sure thing, Phillip!"

_POOT!_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Phillip excitedly hurried upstairs.

"I love it when he gets ideas." Purry, the cat, rubbed his head on Terrance's leg. "Hey, Purry!" The man leaned back. _Hang in there, guys! We're coming…As soon as Phillip's done acting like a girl with picking out outfits…_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Single file please! We can't afford any more people pancakes!" Gregory had all the kids who were battling the cult go inside a tunnel made by Christophe.

"Jesus Christ! Mecha Streisand's heading for the hospital!" Red shouted.

Stan gasped. "Wendy!"

"Cartman!" Kyle hurried towards the hospital.

"Kyle!"

"Don't worry, Stanley, I'll protect your friend!"

"But…"

"Look, we may not have gotten along when I lived here, but we all matured! You have to believe me!"

"Okay, be careful, dude!"

"I will."

Stan went into the hole after Craig.

"Is this everyone?"

"Everyone who's not in the hospital." Token stated.

"Okay, no one get out, unless you want to die! Damien and I will try to hold off Mecha Streisand!" Christophe grabbed his shovel. He nodded at the other black haired boy in all black.

"Where's Kenny?"

"Kelly, stay in the goddamn hole!"

"Is he okay?"

"Kell, he never dies!"

"Oh, thanks, Bebe!" Kelly sat next to Sally Turner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Cartman!" Kyle burst into Cartman's room in the hospital. "Dude, we have to get outta here! Mecha Streisand is coming here!"

"I'm sorry, but your friend can't leave just yet." The doctor stepped closer to Kyle. "We need to eliminate everyone that opposes Cthulhu. That includes that fat brat!" He pulled off his scrubs and revealed a black striped suit. Kyle stepped in front of Cartman.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Kyle growled.

"Kyle, what's going on?"

There was a shriek. "Leave me alone!"

"Wendy!"

"Gregory!"

"Kyle, the other doctors are trapped in the basement! The people in here are in on it!"

"You didn't have to tell me, Gregory!" Kyle didn't move from his position in front of Cartman. "Gregory, protect Wendy! I'll handle this creep!"

"Right!" Gregory hurried into Wendy's room

Kyle and the cult member began circling each other. "I won't let you lay a finger on him!" Kyle tackled the man. The man tossed him off. Kyle landed on top of Cartman. The fat boy yelped in pain. "You bastard!"

The man took a knife out of his pocket. "Don't worry; it'll be all over soon." He approached Kyle. He lifted up the knife.

"No! I won't let you kill him!" Kyle kicked the man below the belt. He cringed in pain. "Leave," Kyle kneed the man in the head. "me," he landed a roundhouse kick in the ribs, "and," Kyle punched the man in the nose "my friends," next he knocked the wind out of the cult guy "alone!" Kyle landed a karate chop right on the man's neck.

The man staggered. "You fool! Cthulhu gets stronger with hate!"

Kyle cocked his head to the right. "What do you mean?"

"You can kill us all if you want, but the hate and other dark feelings you're holding inside will increase Cthulhu's strength!"

"You're lying!"

"Kyle, behind you!"

"Huh?" The boy in a Kite costume whirled around to see a woman from the cult. "Cra-" The man grabbed him. "let me go!" Kyle struggled to get free.

"Tallyho!"

"Pip?" Kyle turned his head to find British boy's spirit.

"Another one?" The man dropped Kyle and ran right through Pip. "What the hell? A-are you a ghost?"

"Yes." Pip stepped closer and made his voice sound evil. He licked his lips hungrily. "I'll consume your soul if you don't run!"

"AAGGHH! Molly, let's get the hell outta here!" The man hurried out the door and tumbled down the stairs.

"I-I'm not afraid!"

"GET OUT!" Mrs. Crabtree's face appeared in the front of the lady, Molly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Molly began running and tumbled down the stairs.

Kyle stared at Pip. "Wow. Thanks. I can't believe, after all we did to you, you still saved me."

"I know. I always considered you all my friends. You better go make sure everyone else is okay."

"Who else is here?"

"Just Tammy, Kevin and Wendy. Run like I scared you too and yell that this place is haunted! I'll keep watch!"

Tears filled Kyle's eyes. "Th-thanks, Pip!"

"No time for tears! Go!"

"Okay." Kyle hurried out the door. "HELP! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!"

Six cult members approached Kyle to see what the commotion was. "What the f*** is the yelling about?" One man asked.

"Wait! That's one of the kids we must murder!" One woman said.

Chef appeared. "Boo!"

"Yah! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" The six cult members jumped out the window.

"Good work, Kyle!" Gregory, Kevin, Wendy and Tammy ran to the Jewish boy.

"Thanks. Let's get Cartman outta here!"

"Right!"

Cartman rushed to the group. "Hey, guys. I think we owe Pip a big apology next time we pray, huh?"

"Yeah, definitely!"

"Let's get outta here before more creeps and Mecha Streisand show up!"

The kids hurried for the exit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cthulhu was approaching. He was wreaking havoc in Denver. The Canadian duo was on his tail.

"We have to stop him!" Terrance's voice shook.

Phillip took his friend's hand. Terrance looked to his right. "It's gonna be alright! I did some research and this guy. It'll take an immortal to defeat him."

"I-I'm thinking that boy, Kenny was it? He's dies all the time." Terrance was shaking, face pale.

Phillip embraced his best friend in a hug. "Buddy, we'll be fine! Kyle's mom doesn't hate us anymore! Plus, we're in disguises! Like the other kids, remember?"

"It's not that it's…this guy is one of the most evil creatures in the universe…the only reason we were revived the other time…was because of a wish…if we die now…what if the craziness that happened before happens again…What about Celine Dion? What about Sally? And our other friends?"

Phillip held Terrance closer. He put one finger on his best friend's lips. "I'm not scared. Neither should you. As long as we keep our courage, and have faith in Kenny, Cthulhu won't be able to destroy the world or hurt anyone else." Phillip released Terrance and looked out the ferry's window. "You know, I'm glad we're partners. I'd never have been as brave as I am now without you."

Terrance blushed. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah," Suddenly, the two flew forward. "What was that?"

"Phillip, look!" Terrance pointed at the pilot. He was dead.

"Holy S***!" Phillip grabbed the wheel and saw other jets shooting at them. "Terrance, duck down! I'll land this plane to safety!" The black haired young man ducked under his seat. "Take this!" Missiles from the jet destroyed the two black jets behind them.

Phillip found an empty parking lot. "Perfect!" He lowered the plane onto the lot. "Terrance, hurry! We're gonna have to ask for a car!" Terrance and Phillip hurried down the street in search of a car.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The sky turned blood red with a black cloud hanging over the quiet little mountain town of South Park. Kenny stood with the golden dodge ball in his hands. He searched for Chef and his angel dodge ball team.

"Come on, Chef! She's gonna destroy the mayor's house!"

One by one, Chef, Pip, Ms. Choksondik and many others appeared.

"Okay, team! FIRE AT WILL!" The gold balls began hitting Mecha Streisand.

"Oh, dear! I can't do it!" Pip fell on his knees as the golden balls hit the giant robot.

"Pip, you can do it! Just throw the ball at her nose!" Kenny shouted.

"Kenny, you actually believe I'm capable of something?"

"Pip, you helped us!"

"Hey, Babs! Don't you dare kill anyone else!"

"Damien, run!" Kenny looked back at Pip. "You can do it. Come on, Frenchie! You are French, you, um, you-"

"Errr! DON'T CALL ME FRENCH!" Pip spun around at almost thirty, no forty miles an hour. "KYAH!" The ball rocketed out of Pip's hand and smashed right into Mecha Streisand's nose. The blue and the yellow triangles turned to dust.

"Nooo! My power's gone!" Mecha Streisand turned back into Barbra Streisand. She took out a gun. "Prepare to die, kid!"

"Stay away from him, bitch!" Christophe hit her in the back of the head with his shovel. "Damien, now!"

"This one's for Pip!" Damien shot a burst of fire out of his mouth.

"Nooo!" Barbara Streisand was burnt to a crisp.

"Nice teamwork guys!" Kenny looked at Pip. "No hurt feelings, right?"

Pip shook his head. "I never hated you guys."

"Come on, Pip! It's time to go!"

"What? You're leaving?"

"Yes, I must return to Heaven. I can't stay on Earth too long without destroying the natural order." Pip began to flicker.

"Will I see you again?"

Pip nodded. "Whenever you die, Kenny, you'll see me waiting for you." He turned to Damien. "Oh, before I go, Damien, take this arrow. When Cthulhu comes, hit Kenny with it and he'll transform! This is the only way to defeat him once and for all!"

Damien fumbled with the golden arrow. "P-Pip, what if I miss…I don't have the best aim…"

"You won't." Pip smiled. "I believe that. As long as everyone keeps faith in Kenny, everything will turn out okay, as it always does." The ground shook.

"Sheet! Is this him?"

"Yes. Good luck, Kenny! We all have faith in you! Goodbye, old chaps!" Pip vanished.

"Goodbye, Pip! We'll never forget what you've done the last few days!" Kenny called to the sky and began to sob. "We were…such jerks to him and…now he's dead…we are such bad f-f-friends…"

"Kenny, no one's perfect."

"You could've saved him, Damien!" Kenny shouted.

"I…Don't know why…I just wasn't fast enough…" Damien began to cry. Only his tears were fire.

Christophe was facing away from the two. He refused to show his softer side. "Kenny, Damien, I-"

"Why, Pip? Why did you have to go like that?"

Kenny looked up at Christophe. "Dude, are you crying?"

Christophe whipped his eyes. "No. I just have something in my eyes."

"You guys! Cthulhu's here!" All the kids were out of the hole.

The three gasped. "Kenny, let's leave our feelings aside! Let's do this for Pip!"

"Yeah," Christophe put his hand on top of Damien's. He nodded at Kenny.

"Right. For Pip!" He placed his hand on top of Christophe's

"Moley showing his softy side?"

"Goddamn it, Cartman!" Kyle kicked the fat boy below the belt. He looked at Kenny. "We'll support you in any way we can, Kenny!"

"Yeah,"

"Kick-ass!"

The other kids stacked hands with Kenny, Christophe and Damien. "South Park Cows, move out!"

**A/N: OMG! It's down to the final battle already! Aww, I was crying as I wrote the end of this Chapter. I loved Pip. RIP Pip and Chef.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The entire sky turned a dark shade of purple. "He's here!" Butters hid behind Cartman.

Gregory squeezed to the front of the crowd of anxious kids. "Guys! Kyle informed me that Cthulhu feeds on negative emotions! Fear is the enemy! We must-"

"Dude, there's no time! Everyone! Find our hiding sewer and jump down it!" Christophe shouted. "Kenny's the only one who can stop this guy! All we can do is have faith! That's what Pip said before he vanished! Kenny told me how you all were towards him! So, let's not let him down, okay?"

The kids cheered. Gregory's jaw dropped. "I was just gonna say that!" He shook the jealousy off. "Christophe and I will guide you to the sewer we hid in before!" He turned to Damien and Kenny. "Damien, use the sacred arrow on Kenny. Good luck, Kenny!" The group hurried for Christophe and Gregory's hidden sewer.

"Okay, Kenny, are you ready? All I can do now is give you the power from this arrow. Then it's all up to you. I'm not a huge believer in destiny, but in this case, this is your destiny! Whatever happens, just remember that we're all with you, Kenny Mccormick."

"Okay. I'll do my best, Damien."

Damien lifted the sacred arrow and pierced Kenny through the heart. He began glowing.

Kenny grew as tall as a building in New York City. His bony figure was replaced by a huge muscular one. His Mysterion costume vanished. In its place was an orange outfit similar to his parka. Only the shirt was open in the front and the sleeves were ripped off up to his shoulders.

His pants had a band on each leg and one other huge band that made an X.

Manflops appeared on his feet and his gloves resembled Christophe's where the fingers stuck out.

A hat shaped like an umbrella appeared on top of his head. Kenny's hair grew so that it stuck out of his hat. Finally a scarf like thing went over his mouth and his eyes got smaller and his blue irises got bigger.

"Wow!" Damien was in awe. "It's your show now Kenny. Good luck!" Damien vanished in a burst of fire.

"I won't fail you, Pip, I promise!" Kenny mumbled and punched the air.

"Come on! I wanna see the fight! Plus, it stinks in here!" Wendy pinched her nose.

"Wendy, dear, you'll be squashed like Pip if you step out!" Gregory scooted closer to Wendy.

"Yo, she's not yours, Greg!" Stan began coughing from the smell.

"Right. Sorry. I was just-"

"Think you're Snooki, eh?"

"Yeah, Snooki with a sex change!"

Gregory blushed. "No, it's not like that! I still have feelings for her, okay? Plus, Snooki has black hair."

"Yeah, doesn't she look a bit like Raven from _That's So Raven_?" Bebe added.

"Yeah, kinda." Red giggled.

"Can we stop talking about Snooki? I don't wanna be reminded of her! She's a creep!" Cartman snapped.

"Fine. But, what else is there to talk about?" Wendy asked.

"I heard Team Rocket isn't funny anymore. Doesn't that just suck? They were the best characters on _Pokemon_. Now they just suck!"

"Yeah, that sucks." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Can we think of anything else?"

"Ooh! Do you guys like _Hello Kitty_?"

"NO!" The others said flatly

"I seriously wanna see the final battle too, actually."

"Don't worry, Stan, we have Cameras all over town in case Kenny shall need us!" Gregory took out his sword and swung it as if fighting an invisible foe.

"Dude, not in here! It's cramped and you may get Butters in the eye!"

"Damn that was freaking hilarious!" Cartman chuckled.

"Not if we got in trouble like you did!" Kyle muttered.

Gregory rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, the cameras are hooked up to our cell phones, so we can watch the excitement!"

"Cool!" Everyone opened their phones.

"There you are!" Kenny punched Cthulhu in the face. He hit a building.

"Impressive!"

"Wagh! You can talk now?"

"Yes! So, you are Mysterion? A.k.a Kenny Mccormick the immortal of South Park?"

"Yeah, I guess you can put it that way." The two began circling each other.

"Yesss, indeed. You're the only one who can stop me! You really think you can, don't you?" A dark energy beam sent Kenny into a building. "I'm over nine thousand years old! THAT'S ONE THOUSAND TIMES STRONGER!"

"Gah!" Kenny slammed into another building. Cthulhu wrapped his tentacle/arms around Kenny's wrists. Kenny was swinging in circles and landed in the forest. "I won't lose!" Kenny fired a light beam at the giant squid-like monster.

The beam was split in two. "Foolish child, you have no way of defeating me! Your friends' hatred towards the cult gave me strength!"

"We'll see about that! KYAH!" Kenny's fist was glowing as he punched the dark creature in the face. Cthulhu dodged each blow. "Kame," a blue orb began forming in Kenny's hands "hame," the beam got bigger every five seconds, "HA!" Kenny's light beam collided with Cthulhu's dark beam. The beams began pushing back and forth.

"Hang in there, Kenny!" Kyle shouted into the phone."

"Dude, it's not set where we can talk to him." Stan stated.

"Guys! Kenny and Cthulhu are now even! I sent out messages throughout the country to pray for Kenny!" Damien said when he appeared in the sewer.

"Wow, that was cool, Damien! I thought you were evil?"

"Hey, I have some good in me!" Damien rolled his eyes. "Plus I owe him for turning him into an animal."

Suddenly there were splashing footsteps.

"Who's there?"

"No one can stop Cthulhu! Not even your dear friend!"

"You! You're the leader of the cult!" Kyle shouted.

"Now, now. Remember, Cthulhu feeds off negative emotions. I am very impressed you brats fought your way to this final showdown." The leader stepped closer to the group. "Unfortunately, that ends now!" He pulled out a gun.

"I got this one!"

Two barking dogs rushed in front of the leader. "You still wanna fight, Christophe?" Christophe stepped back, face pale. "I know all your fears. Soon, Cthulhu won't be able to control his power! You'll all just be another meal to him!" The dogs growled.

"Christophe, catch!" Stan tossed one of Jimbo's gun and the French boy in all black.

"I-I…what do I…the dogs…like last time…will…kill me…" Christophe shuddered.

Gregory stood up. "You can do it! Why do you think I became friends with you and told Stan, Kyle and Cartman to come to you to rescue Terrance and Phillip? You have a strong will! You can face this fear, Christophe! I believe you can! That's why you're my best friend! Remember in preschool? You always stood up for me! You'd never backed down!"

"G-Gregory…" Stan looked at the blonde in the orange blouse. He stood up too. "Come on! Kenny's counting on us to not let our fears get the better of us!"

One by one, all the kids stood up.

"But, I-I hate guard dogs…"

"Wait a sec! I remember why he's scared of them!" Gregory mumbled. "Christophe, think about what these dogs did to your little sister! Do it for her! Do it for the sister you loved!" The blonde shouted.

"M-Melony…" Christophe fell on his knees.

"I knew you were too scared! Tear that girl up first!" The leader pointed to Wendy.

"Wendy! I won't let you hurt her!" Stan got in front of his girlfriend. "She may seem like a demon child to most people, but I love her!" The guard dogs charged for Wendy and Stan.

"STAN!" Wendy clutched Stan's shoulders.

The two grabbed each other's hands. "Don't worry! I'll protect you!" Stan squeezed his eyes shut.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The three guard dogs dropped dead. "I believe this belongs to you, Stan." Christophe handed the raven haired boy Jimbo's gun.

"Now for you!" Christophe turned around. "How could you feed off fear the way you do? Damien doesn't even do that!"

"That's the way life goes, kid!"

"No it doesn't! People don't have to feed off fear or hate or whatever! I learned that from Kyle and Gregory!" Christophe took out his shovel. "It's just goddamn wrong to feed off people's weaknesses!" He clenched his fists and knocked the cult leader in the head with his shovel.

"Alright!" Stan and Wendy pulled apart and blushed.

"Everyone, let's keep praying for Kenny!"

"Yeah!" The kids held hands and began praying.

A light was emitted from the group.

"Phillip, what's that light?"

"The prayers! They're reaching Kenny! Come on! We have to help this town!" Terrance and Phillip hurried out of the car, after parking in Chef's driveway.

"Right!" The two held hands and closed their eyes.

"You're not gonna win, kid! So just give up!"

"N-no!" Kenny struggled to hold his beam. _I don't know how long I can hold it! I feel like I'm gonna crap my pants if I keep this up!_ White light hit Kenny and he began glowing. "Sweet! You're done for, Cthulhu! I've been blessed by a sacred arrow and the power of my friends, family and everyone around the world! Now to save the world and the universe!" Kenny's beam got bigger and pushed Cthulhu's beam back at the creature.

"Nooo!" Cthulhu turned into rainbow dust.

Kenny shrunk back to normal size. He began panting. "I did it!"

"Yeah! ALRIGHT!" Everyone in town hurried to Kenny.

"You're all okay!" Kenny hugged Cartman, Kyle and Stan. "I'm so glad!"

"Ken! You did it!" Tammy kissed her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Damien!"

"Well, I must go now."

"Damien, we want you to stay for the party!"

"No, seriously. I need to lie down. Oh, and g-good work, everyone!" Damien vanished with a burst of fire.

Everyone waved as Damien's fire vanished.

"Well, we better go, too! Christophe, let's go!" Christophe nodded and the two began walking away. "Stan, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Take care of Wendy!"

"I will!" Stan called as Christophe and Gregory left.

"Thanks, Pip." Kenny grinned at the sky.

Pip appeared, winked and vanished.

"Well, buddy, we did it!" Terrance said from back in the car.

"No, Terrance, Kenny did it!"

They watched the fireworks in the small town of South Park. When the show ended. The duo returned to Canada.

THE END!

**A/N: Review and lemme know what y'all think! I enjoyed making this fanfic and can't wait for my next one! I'm thinking of doing requests for a bit! Thanks for reading! Oh, and I wish I did, but I don't own **_**South Park**_**.**


End file.
